Your Blood
by Shyroo
Summary: "On m'appelle "L'ombre de Satan". Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis bien pire que Satan lui même." Enfin... C'est ce que Mathieu croyait, avant de rencontrer un garçon qui va le faire changer d'avis sur les humains... MATOINE !
1. Épilogue

**Hey hey hey ! Nouveau Matoine ! Ceci en est l'épilogue... Pour vous faire rager. Non, en vrai, c'est pour voir vos première réactions...**

Je me glisse dans la nuit. A la recherche d'une proie. Stupide proie. Certains me surnomment "L'ombre de Satan". J'avoue que ce surnom ne me convient pas vraiment.

Non.

Je suis bien pire que Satan lui même. Oh oui...

Je me faufile partout. A la recherche de proies. Je chasse la nuit, et observe le jour.

Jamais je ne loupe un combat. Jamais je ne loupe ma proie. Jamais je ne me trompe. Jamais je ne ressens de sentiments. A part la haine. Et le désir.

 _...Aaaah..._ Et... La soif de sang aussi. Le sang. Rouge sang. Dit-on souvent. C'est la couleur de mes yeux... La nuit.

Le jour... Je me cache. Loin de tous. De peur de me jeter sur une proie dans la journée, face à une foule, je me cache.

Et j'hume. Les odeurs. Le sang.

Avec assurance, je me glisse par la fenêtre ouverte d'une jeune proie bien jolie. Je mords son cou avec délicatesse, et aspire son sang avec délectation.

Chaque personne, dispose d'un goût de sang différent. Mais jamais, je n'ai trouvé de parfum que j'aime réellement.

Voilà pourquoi, chaque nuit, je mords des cous par centaines, sans pour autant tuer les pauvres innocents. Non. Je les laisse en vie. Ils peuvent toujours servir de casse-croûtes.

Le jour se lève. Froidement, montrant juste le bout de son nez. Les cheveux de la demoiselle me chatouille le poignet. Je caresse sa joue avec douceur. Elle est si jolie. Si tendre. Même son sang est agréable dans mon corps. Elle ouvre les yeux. J'entrouvre mes lèvres. Je découvre mes dents.

Elle hurle.

Et je pars. Ombre dans la nuit.

Courant sur les toits. Une cape flottant dans la brise matinale derrière moi. Et une goutte de sang perlant au coin de mes lèvres.

Oui. Je suis un vampire.

 **Reviews ? A pluch au premier chapitre ! (qui sera publié très vite après la sortie de l'épilogue)**


	2. 1 Rencontre

**Alllllllleyyyyyy ! (On m'a dit que ça ressemblait à tout ce qu'on avait vu sur les histoires de vampires... Mais. M'en fouuuuuu)**

Un pas devant l'autre. L'autre devant l'un. Avancer. Droit devant. Ne pas penser. A toutes ses délicieuses odeurs de sang. Ne pas lever la tête. La garder basse. Toujours. Un pas devant l'autre. L'autre devant l'un. Ne pas reculer. Empêcher le monstre de la nuit sortir de moi... Ne pas regarder la jolie proie qui raconte ne pleurant à ses amies sa mésaventure de cette nuit. Non. Ne pas la regarder. Ne pas observer avec envie les cous. Décollettés. Dévoilant la chair fraiche.

Non. Ne rien montrer. Rester "L'ombre de Satan". Rester... Une ombre.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. La proie. _JOLIE PROIEEEEEE !_

Non... Afuuuuuh...

Elle babille. Me raconte. Me demande de faire attention à moi. Me dit qu'elle va mettre en garde tout le monde.

J'acquiesce. Elle me fixe. Me retient. Toujours sa main sur mon épaule. Ma vision vacille...

La proie recule et me tourne le dos.

J'agrippe ma chemise et la tord. Je pars en courant. Des rires fusent de toutes parts. On ricane. On me taquine. On croit que j'ai eu un coup de foudre.

Non... J'ai eu une pulsion meurtrière.

Comment ?! Comment suis-je oublier le goût de son sang ?! _COMMENT OUBLIER SON REGAAAAAARD ?!_

...Ahhhhh... Elle... _STUPIDE PROIE !_

Ah... Ah... Aaaaah...

Je m'accroche avec peine aux bords du lavabo, la cravate défaite. Les larmes perlent dans mes yeux. M'empêchant de voir.

...Un bruit. Quelqu'un... Un voyeur ? Un espion ? _UNE PROIE ?!_

Mon pouls s'accélère. Mon sang me brûle. Mes dents me tirent.

 _Je... Veux... Ton... SANNNG !_

 **"Est-ce que... ça va ?**  
 **-Aaafuuu...**  
 **-Mec ?**  
 **-Laisse... Moi... EN PAIX !** ** _STUPIDE ! STUPIDE !...Stupiiihiiide..._**

 _Elle s'approche ! LA PROIIIIIE ! OUI ! VIENT À MOIIIIIII ! Jeune garçon stupide !_

 **-Mec, t'as pas l'air d'aller bien... Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?**  
 **-Va t'en... BARRE TOI ! Il... Il arrive !**  
 **-...Ok. Salut."**

 _NOOON ! LA PROIE ! REVIENS ! PETITE PROIE !_

Il s'en va ? Je cligne des yeux. Oui... Ce gars s'en va d'un pas hésitant. Il est grand. Très grand. Des cheveux en bataille. Il... Ne me ressemble pas. Du tout.

Pourtant... Pourquoi il s'arrête ?! Il faut qu'il s'en ailleee...

 _OUIIIIII... REVVVVIEEEENS !_

 **"Mec... Tu vas vraiment pas bien. Viens avec moi. Justement je voulais sécher c'est parfait."**

Il m'agrippe le bras et me tire, m'entraîne dans le couloir et m'emmène au dehors en quatrième vitesse.

 _MA PROIE. MAAAAAAA BEEEEELLE PROIE ! TOUTE À MOIIII !_

 **"Mee-eerci...**  
 **-De rien."**

Il porta une cigarette a sa bouche. Nous étions dans un parc que je ne connaissais pas. Les arbres avaient tous perdu leurs feuilles, et l'herbe était marron.

Le garçon fumait avec une certaine classe, et son cou était à découvert. Mon pouls s'accéléra une nouvelle fois.

Pour me calmer, je mordis avec fureur ma main. Mon sang avait un horrible goût métallique, qui me coupait toute envie de manger...

 **"Bon. Tu t'appelle comment ?**

Je sursautais. Ce garçon m'adressait la parole ?! Il est stupide ! Je pourrais lui sauter dessus et le dévorer !...

 _OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! BONNNNNE IDÉÉÉEEEE !..._

 **-Je... Je suis Mathieu... Et... Toi ?**  
 **-Antoine Daniel. Pour vous servir Mr. Mathieu.**  
 **-Me...?**  
 **-C'est une blague mec.**  
 **-Et sinon on peut savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait sécher ?**  
 **-Parce que que tu n'allais pas bien.**  
 **-What ?!**  
 **-Disons que j'te surveille depuis un petit moment...**  
 **-Pourquoi ?**  
 **-Parce que... Tu es bizarre tout simplement. T'es perdu on dirait. Tu donne l'impression de ne pas savoir où tu vas... Ça m'a toujours intrigué. En plus... T'es solitaire... Ça donne envie de te parler.**  
 **-Ça fait beaucoup de raisons...**  
 **-Ouaip. Mais j't'ai attrapé donc c'est bon.**  
 **-J'imagine...? Et.. On fait quoi maintenant ?**  
 **-On va aller toi et moi dans un super endroit !"**

Je le suivis sans faire d'histoire, me contrôlant chaque fois qu'une envie meurtrière s'emparait de moi.

 _TUUUE LE !_

Antoine m'emmena dans un bar où des amateurs faisaient de la bonne musique et où les bières étaient apparemment les meilleures du monde. D'après Antoine en tout cas.  
Mais moi je n'en sais rien. Le liquide aubrun coulait dans ma gorge avec un goût immonde et piquant...

Et l'odeur du sang d'Antoine me donnait faim...

 **"Mathieu ? Tu veux danser ?**

Il me tend la main..? Mais pourquoi faiiii-rre...! _Maaahaaa... PROIE !_

 **-Non... NON ! Je... Je dois m'en... A-haaaller...!**

 _NAON ! LA PROIE ! LA PROIE ! ELLE... RETOURNE TOI ! IL FAUT ATTRAPER LA PROIE ! TUE LA ! TUE LA !_

 **-PROMET MOI QU'ON SE REVERRA MATHIEU !"** hurla Antoine

Et je cours. Je cours. Je monte rapidement sur le toit d'un immeuble en tenant ma gorge avec mes deux mains.

 **"Afuuuh... Antoine... Daniel. Tu...** _**TU SERA MA PROCHAIIIINE PROIIIE !**_ **NON ! Non !"**

Je m'accroupissais à terre en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

 **"Antoine..."**

 **Alors ! Your Blood aura des chapitres plutôt courts, et sera composée de 6,5 chapitres. Je vais aussi écrire les nuits (comme Mathieu est un vampire, il est aussi là la nuit bref). Les chapitres des nuits seront marqués par des "x,5" ("x" désignant un chiffre quelconque). Par exemple le chapitre suivant sera le chapitre ; 1,5. Voila ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira ! En tout cas moi j'ai adorée écrire la trame et tout ça tout ça !**  
 **Reviews ? ;)**


	3. 2 Pénombre

**Oublier l'histoire des x,5 etc. C'est mieux qu'on fasse ça normalemennnt.**  
 **Ah et autre point. L'avancée de cette fic sera plutôt lente... Désolée. Les chapitres seront plutôt courts aussi.**

Une ombre se glissait furtivement de toit en toit. Les odeurs de la ville lui chatouillaient les narines.

Les effluves de sang lui donnait faim, et son impatience rivalisait avec sa démence nocturne. Il rentrait silencieusement par les fenêtres entrouvertes, n'obéissant qu'a son instinct de tueur. Le goût du liquide rouge lui montait à la tête et son organisme en demandait toujours plus.

 _A chaque victime il en voulait une autre._  
 _A chaque goutte de sang il en voulait deux autres._  
 _A chaque cri d'une proie ouvrant les yeux il en voulait plus._

Toujours plus. Plus d'effroi. Plus de sang. Plus de saveur...

Les cheveux de la jeune fille lui caressait la joue. Il s'était allongé à ses côtés, n'hésitant pas à lui caresser le corps.

Que voulez-vous ? C'est l'ombre de Satan.

Il rougissait en surprenant ses envies et ses pensées. Cette fille était si jolie. Sa chevelure brune était presque noire de jais. Son visage était clair et pur.

Et son sang... Fruité. Vous coule dans la gorge comme du jus d'orange. Si bon...

Elle bougea dans son sommeil. Lui fit face. Son souffle chatouilla Mathieu qui rougit une fois de plus. Il était parcouru de frisson. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres d'écart. S'il s'approchait un peu plus...

La fille ouvrit les yeux. Il se crispa.

Un sourire. Elle souriait ? Elle l'observait sans rien dire. Et lentement, elle avança sa main. Sur le visage de Mathieu.

Elle referma la yeux. Ôta sa main baladeuse pour la poser sur sa gorge.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 **"Ah oui désolé. Mais je t'ai injecté du venin en plus. Tu deviendra soit comme moi, soit comme tes ancêtres. A croupir sous terre."** cracha le vampire.

Et il se leva. Mathieu s'inclina et l'observait.

Elle le fixait avec dégoût. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, rosies par le froid passant par la fenêtre ouverte.

 **"Adieu"**

Et il partit. La boule à la gorge. Elle était si belle. Si bonne. Si douce.

Le vampire se gifla. Il ne devait pas ressentir ce genre d'envie. Voilà pourquoi il avait décidé de la pourrir.

 _Je me demande quel goût à son sang à lui... Et pourquoi avait-il eu ce comportement bizarre d'ailleurs ? Et s'il était possible de trouver sa maison... Il el ferait sans hésiter... Le manger... Le dévorer... Boire son sang... Le tuer..._

 _ **"Disons que jte surveille depuis un petit moment..."**_

 _Et puis il a sûrement deviné. Mieux vaut l'éliminer._

 _Avec panache._

 **Reviews ? Pour ce bô retour de notre vampire adoré !?**


	4. 3 Jeûn

**Plic, ploc. Fait le sang.**

 **Oui ct une intro dans le thème. Je suis un génie. Chapitre plutôt court... Je pense que certaines nuits sont plus courtes comme il ne s'y passe parfois pas grand chose ^^"**

La vue de la ville s'étendait à perte de vue en dessous de lui. S'il avait voulu, il aurait pût se donner la mort. Mais il ne le ferais pas.

Il souriait face à ce monde de lumières industrielles. Chaque minute qui passait était pour lui un calvaire.

La faim le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il fallait qu'il mange. C'était une question de survie. Une question d'honneur aussi...

Il détaillait le monde qui s'offrait à lui avec une sorte de respect. C'était étrange à voir.

 _Étrange..._ Pensait-il. _Étrange qu'Antoine ai disparu. Étrange qu'il ne donne pas de nouvelles. Étrange qu'il est été si gentil avec lui._

 _Antoine était étrange... Si étrange..._

Tout comme le monde. Mathieu se pencha dans le vide, et se laissa tomber.

L'air sifflait sans ses oreilles. Comme pour lui dire d'arrêter, de l'empêcher de tomber en chute libre.

Le vampire ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le goût, si proche et presque atteignable, de la mort. Sa douce amie. Oui parce qu'après tout, elle n'est qu'un rêve qu'il ne pourra jamais toucher. Juste l'effleurer, avec la certitude qu'un jour il la bernera.

Mathieu rouvrit les paupières et ralentit la chute avec sa cape de velours pourpre. Il posa pied à terre et soupira.

Jamais il ne pourrait mourir. Voilà pourquoi il tuait avec acharnement. Parce que s'il avait le pouvoir de tuer quelqu'un, autant l'utiliser. Et si en plus cela le nourrissait c'était parfait.

Au début, il s'en souvenait très bien, il ne voulait en aucun cas tuer quelqu'un, ou encore toucher à du sang humain. Mais son démon était né en même temps que sa folie. Et très vite il avait tué quelqu'un. La mort avait enveloppé le corps de la victime avec douceur. Et Mathieu restait impuissant, à fixer ce qu'il avait fait. Plus jamais ! Plus jamais ! Avait-il hurlé.  
Mais les temps ont changés. Et c'est devenu un jeu que de tuer. À chaque gouttelette qui tombe, c'est son cœur qui palpite un peu plus.

Il rêvait du jour où il pourrait mourir, il est vrai, mais il rêvait surtout du jour où il trouverait l'amour. Une vampire si possible. Que je n'ai pas à la mordre ! Disait-il face aux signes qui rappelaient Satan.

Mais pourquoi devait-il obéir à Satan, alors qu'il était connu pour être bien pire que ce vieux bouc rouge ? Parce que sinon, il aurait tout l'enfer derrière son dos. Et il ne voulait pas de ce genre d'ennuis. Il en avait bien assez.

Mathieu tourna dans une ruelle. Une fille pleurait. Assise sur le perron d'une maison. Le visage entre ses mains.

 _Unnnneeee proiiiie ! JOLIE PROIE ! PETITE PROIE !_

Elle pleurait. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses sanglots déchiraient le calme de la nuit, emportant toute joie sur leur passage.

 _LA PROIE ? PREND LA PROIE ! TUE LA !_

Mathieu l'observa un peu plus. Ses épaules tremblaient. Pas à cause de ses pleurs, mais à cause du froid. Sans plus hésiter, il s'en approcha.

 _OUIIIIIIIIII ! BOIS SON JOLI SAAAANG_

 **"Petite ?**

Elle leva les yeux et hurla. Mathieu avait de longues canines il est vrai. Il avait deux yeux rouges sangs il est vrai. Il était habillé sombrement il est vrai.

Mais non. Pas cette nuit.

Il ôta sa cape et la déposa sur les épaules de la petite.

 **-Ne reste pas trop longtemps dehors, tu risque d'attraper froid.** dit-il avec douceur  
 **-Mes parents sont morts... Que dois-je faire Monsieur le Vampire ?"**

Les larmes roulaient toutes seules sur les joues rondes de la fillette. Mathieu souriait en coin. Il suffisait de demander. Et elle l'avait fait.

Il se pencha sur elle et lui injecta du venin dans son cou. Elle se crispa et se débattit sous l'emprise de la douleur. Mais très vite, elle se laissa prendre par le jeu de la transformation.

Elle ferma les yeux pour les faire réapparaître rouges sang. La fille acquiesça et s'en alla dans la nuit. Sachant déjà à qui elle avait affaire.

Mathieu la regarda partir en grimaçant. Il avait si faim... Si faim...

 _Que faisait Antoine ? Où était-il ?_

 _Antoine... J'espère que tu sera là demain..._

 **Reviews ?**


	5. 4 Inquiètude

**:33**

Mathieu grognait. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette sonnerie de réveil. Elle lui attaquait les tympans et l'empêchait de penser. Il jeta le réveil contre un mur en hurlant.

Le vampire se leva en pestant. En plus il était en retard..! Super ! Comme si tout allait s'arranger comme ça !

Dans la rue, le froid lui mordait les joues. Un comble pensa-t-il, pour un vampire comme moi.

Le lycée était bondé. Il était toujours bondé. Et puis tout ces jeunes qui parlaient, criaient et riaient le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il les détestait. Tous. Sans exception. Il marchait dans les couloirs en espérant n'avoir à parler à personne.

Malheureusement pour lui, une fille l'intercepta. Il l'observa sans écouter ce qu'elle disait. Un baratin stupide sans doute. Tout était si stupide...

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. _Elle... n'est qu'a trente... petits... centimèèèèèètres...!_

 _PEEEETIIIITE PROIIIE ! VIENNNS ! RAPPROCHE TOI ENCORE ! ENCOOORE ! VIENS AVEC MOI ! VIEEENS ! STUPIDE PROIE ! MA PROIIEEEE !_

 **"MATHIEU ! Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?! C'est important tu comprends ?!**  
 **-Je... Ne.. Sais même pas ton.. Prénom !**

 _LA PROIE ! LA PROIE ! MANGE LA ! ELLE EST SI PROCHE DE NOUS ! ATTRAPE LA ! BOIS SON SAAAANG ! SON SANNNG !_

 **-Je m'appelle Mélissa**. dit-elle calmement. **Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Je ne trouve pas Antoine. Et je vous ai vu sortir ensemble du lycée hier... Tu es son ami ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi...**  
 **-Antoine ?!**

Il l'observa avec démence.

 _ANTTOIIIINE ! SON SANG ! IL FAUT LE MANGEEEEEEHHEHEER ! IL SERA TRÈÈÈÈS BON !_

 **-Oui ! Antoine ! Putain mais t'es stupide aujourd'hui ou quoi ?! Tu pourrais le chercher pour moi ? Je dois lui dire un truc super important. Merci..."**

 _NON ! REVIENS ! REVIIIIIIENS STUPIDE PROIE !_

Mathieu se laissa glisser contre le mur.

 **"Ahaaa... Aaaah.. Haaaa...**  
 **-Ben alors Mathieu ?! On se fait draguer par Mélissa ?!**

Il releva la tête. Un gars le fixait avec hargne. Il était de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux bouclés blonds.

 **-Ou alors c'est toi qui l'a drague peut être ?..**  
 **-N-nnooon... Aaaah...**  
 **-J'suis Jake si tu demande. Et j'aime pas comment tu l'as regarde. Ni comment elle te dévore des yeux. C'est ma sœur tu comprends ? Tu me plaît pas... J'veux pas qu'elle sorte avec toi. T'as compris connard ?**  
 **-Ooo-ui... M-mais... Haaa... Aaaah...**

 _TUE LE ! MANGE LE ! IL SENT BON ! SON SAAANG ON VEUT SON SANNNGG !_

 **-Putain mec va t'faire soigner sérieux..."**

La vue de Mathieu se brouillait de tâches rouges. Il passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant.

Il n'avait pas tout compris. Mélissa l'aimait, et Jake, son frère, n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Et Mélissa voulait qu'il trouve Antoine parce qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire ?..

Mathieu se leva difficilement, et parcouru les couloirs du lycée en séchant les cours, à la recherche d'Antoine.

 _Antoine... Mais où es-tu bon sang ? Il te serait arrivé quelque chose ? Et si... Et s'il s'était fait tuer ?_

Non.. Non impossible. Personne ne volait les proies de Mathieu. Personne ne se risquait sur son territoire. Car personne n'avait réussi à le battre.

Après tout c'est l'Ombre de Satan...

Le vampire arpentait le lycée, en murmurant inquiété, le prénom de son ami.

 _Mais putain Antoine ?! Où es-tu ? Tu me fais chier là !_

Pourquoi séchait-il encore les cours ? Il fumait peut être quelque part, en attendant la fin de la journée...?

Mathieu remarqua non sans agacement, que Jake disait vrai. Mélissa ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de toute la journée...

 _IL FAUT QUE TU LA MANGEEEE ! ELLE LE MÉRITE ! MERIIIITE ! TU LA MERIIITE ! TUE LA TUE LAAAA !_

 **"Tais toi ! Tais toi ! Elle ne nous a rien fait ! Rien !"**

 _ELLE VEUT QUE TU LE TROUVE ! TUE LE QUAND TU LE TROUUUUVE ! ET TUE LA APRÈS ! TUE LAAAA ! TUE LA ! SON SAAANG !_

Le vampire s'en alla du bahut en courant comme un fou, empêchant ses larmes de tomber. Si un vampire le voyait dans cet état, il en parlerait à tout les vampires qu'il croiserait, et ils en profiteraient..!

Mathieu s'approcha d'une fontaine et plongea la tête dedans.

La froideur de l'eau le gela au fond de lui. Il se retint de hurler.

Et il bloqua ces pensées sur une seule.

 _Où était passé Antoine ?_

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
